


Throwback and Pretend

by RevelationTWDnSlender (orphan_account)



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RevelationTWDnSlender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, Fuck you Felix."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwback and Pretend

 Author's Note: I miss 2012 Pewds

 

 As much as he hated it, Ryan hadn't talked to his swedish friend for a while.

 Sure, they would smalltalk on twitter (for the fans) and occasionally ask each other how they were doing. But it stayed at that, ever since an incident involving a few drunk confessions over Skype, and of course, Marzia finding those messages. Cry had told Felix he loved him, and Felix did too apparently. The next day was quiet until Pewdie had explained that all of what he said was just his drunkenness, but Cry had protested. He had brought up the fact that drunk words are sober thoughts, but the blond dismissed that statement quickly. Marzia had called Cry the day after and asked him to stay away, claiming that it just wasn't okay. (Sometimes Cry really hated her, but he had respect nonetheless.) But that was years ago.

 Felix had called him a while ago.

 "Ryan?"

 "Uh, yeah."

 "Get on steam and play a game with me."

 Cry was honestly shocked. "And why, exactly?"

 "Remember Pewdiecry?" The swede said, some background noise on the other side of the call. "Like, when we used to play Bloody Trapland and shit?"

 "Y...yeah."

 "Like, wouldn't it be really cool to play games again? Like, the bros love that shit, and they keep asking-"

 "Felix, hold on." Cry hissed and sat up in his seat. "You don't really talk to me for years, and then you ask me to play games with you? Because the bros asked for it? A-are you legit? It this a joke?"

 Pewds sighed. "Ryan, i know not talking to you was a dick move. Marzia was mad, you know the deal! It was just some stupid drunk shit and she's over it, alright? But i promise, we can just chill and play video games. Remember September?"

 "Oh, _fuck_ _you_  Felix."

 Felix sighed once more. "Think about it. Text me later."

 There really wasn't any doubt that Ryan was going to do it. Felix knew, too. Cry texted him not long after, saying he'd do it. Felix hadn't been surprised, and it made him mad. But in the end, he smiled, he laughed, he joked around. After the first part was on Felix's channel, the internet went crazy. Pewdiecry shippers in every mention of his Twitter, Facebook, YouTube, everything. Cry found it a bit exhilarating, but he knew it wouldn't last. It was hard to joke at the Swede because any mention of Pewdiecry would make it tense and awkward.

 

 But really? Cry wanted more interaction between them. 

 

 He really wanted to just start over.


End file.
